


Faking It

by Spnwritingfan09



Category: 2moons2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnwritingfan09/pseuds/Spnwritingfan09
Summary: Tumblr song fic request. If I Can't Have You by Shawn Mendes.





	Faking It

Ming only drank when something stressed him out. It was a very stupid reason but he could barely take it anymore. He can’t stop thinking about Kit. You’d think that alcohol could drown out the thoughts, but no, it made it worse. The whole gang was there. Forth and Beam were lost on the dance floor. Wayo noticed from his and Pha’s booth that Ming was going a little overboard. 

“Can you stop him?” Wayo asked Pha. Yo knew that if he tried to take shot glasses from Ming, it probably wouldn’t work. Pha reluctantly obliged his friend’s request. He approached Ming. 

“Okay, so your friend, you know the one I’m dating? He’s asking you to stop drinking.” Pha looked around. “Where’s Kit?” 

Ming shrugged. “Studying. Being a pouting introvert who doesn’t want to leave his room?” 

“Who said I was pouting?” Ming whirled around to face Kit. 

__

“Oh thank you. You got this then?” Pha practically ran back to the booth. He slid an arm around Yo. “Next time you’ll have to deal with it. Besides, he spoke with me fine. He can’t be that drunk.” 

“P’Pha,” Yo smiled. “Are you afraid of Ming?”

“No,” Pha tried to lie. “No, I’m not afraid of the fact that if he wanted to he could knock me out with one punch.” Yo laughed. 

“I don’t think it’d ever come to that.” 

“Well, I’ll tell you one thing, if Ming fucks it up with Kit then I’ll have to figure out how to kill him.” 

Yo gave Pha a death glare. Pha pinched his cheeks to make him stop. 

___

_Kit wasn’t afraid._ He grabbed the shot glass and slammed it on the table. “I’ve been calling.” 

Ming swayed on his feet a bit, reached into his pocket for his phone. He squinted at it. Kit had been calling. Ming suddenly slumped against him, Kit barely catching him. 

“I’m sorry.”

“You’re coming back to my room and showering.” Kit could see the exciting ideas forming in Ming’s mind before he spoke. “No,” he pointed at him. “Don’t even think about it right now.” 

“You’re all I think about. If I can’t have you, what else is there?” Kit groaned as Ming leaned more into him. He had readjusted holding him with an arm about his shoulders, but Ming was either faking it again or really drunk. 

“I care about you too. I think about you all the time. I aimlessly daydream about you too.”

“Then let’s have all the strings attached. We’ve been dating long enough,” Ming said rather soberly and it put Kit in a different mood. 

“Before we have this conversation any further, is my boyfriend faking this shit again?” Ming tried not to lose it, but he did. “Well, guess what doesn’t happen tonight?” 

“Come on, it was me trying to get you out of that room. Kit!” Ming exclaimed. Kit suddenly felt scared, but the bar was noisy, it’s not like anyone was paying attention. “I want you.” 

Kit hated that. Ming had such a way of saying his name. “Kit!” he repeated himself and tugged on his arm. “Kit.” 

“You’re so…” Kit sighed. “Let’s get out of here. Next time less dramatics.” 

“Yeah, probably not.” Ming couldn’t promise that. In order to convince this guy to be his boyfriend, he had to be dramatic. _Give him a cake to eat. Donate to his causes. Drive him home. He did everything possible just short of announcing to the whole university that he was in love with his KitKat. _

__

Back in Kit’s room, he gave up. Clothes started flying off in every direction. When Ming’s lips made contact with his, he chided himself for giving in so quickly. Yet, Kit also knew that it was near impossible. He thought about Ming every second of the day. _After all, what do you think those daydreams are about?_


End file.
